Stendy Imaginationland
by tapests
Summary: Taken place after The List, Cartman bets Wendy that if leprechauns existed Wendy would have to kiss Stan for 60 seconds regardless of vomit. This leads not only into the Imaginationland adventure but a revelation in their relationship.
1. Episode 1

**I understand that this is taken from the Imaginationland trilogy but this also takes place just after "The List" but because of this it doesn't makes it mine. This also focuses on Stan and Wendy. Trey Parker still owns the rights to the three episodes, the movie, the characters, and the Series this Fanfic is based on. This entire story is in Wendy's POV and Italics are her thoughts**

Earlier today, Cartman gave some stupid story about seeing a leprechaun in the woods just outside of town. Me and Kyle were the only two people who didn't believe him and so we placed a bet saying that if he can't prove that he saw a leprechaun, he would pay both of us $10 and we let him choose his terms. He chose for Kyle to suck his balls and for me, to kiss Stan and allow him to vomit in my mouth. The only time that I have actually kissed Stan and had some restraint, was back when the Canadian- American ended, however he vomited on me right afterwards. For safe keeping he made us sign a contract. Just so that I don't have to swallow vomit, I hope that I am right.

Cartman brought everyone who believed him (Even Stan!) to the woods where he claimed that he saw the leprechaun. Me and Kyle sits on a log in front of Cartman so we can see his face when we prove that he is wrong in front of everyone

"This is so retarded, Cartman." Kyle exclaimed "You've got everyone believing your stupid story."

Cartman didn't reply and instead set up a wire hooked up by two rocks and calls my ex-best friend's boyfriend over a walky talky.

I tried to get his attention "Just admit that you were lying so everyone can just go home." Cartman backs up with saying to the two of us "O-ho no! We have a deal, you two! If I can prove there's a leprechaun, you have to suck my balls, and you have to kiss Stan for 60 seconds, remember?

For some reason both me and Kyle said "This is fucking retarded" at the same time. Cartman, who was going to get more joy out of his side of the bargain, said to Kyle "Hahaha, getting nervous, Kyle? When that leprechaun shows up you must suck my balls! Don't forget I have a signed contract from you." Kyle responded by saying "Yeah, and if you couldn't prove there was a leprechaun, you have to give me ten dollars! Now just pay up and stop being stupid!"

Cartman calls up Butters, who he calls faggot which for some reason makes me laugh, and told him to keep a look out for it. Kyle decided that he had enough and said that it's another trick that he made. Cartman for some reason tried to make it seem like he did see a leprechaun.

I hopped off the log and exclaimed "You didn't see a leprechaun, fatass! If you could prove it, Kyle had to suck your balls and I had to kiss Stan and swallow his vomit when he vomits in my mouth, but if you couldn't, you had to pay us ten dollars! Pay up!"

Cartman looked like he was just defeated in battle until Butters calls him in and says that he thinks he saw a leprechaun. Then a leprechaun walks up to us. I was absolutely stunned and my thinking went from, Cartman is making a trick, to knowing that I have to kiss Stan with vomit.

I said softly to Stan, "Can you hold it in?" and he just shrugs, more concerned about the Leprechaun. Then they just start chasing it and they eventually catch it. The leprechaun was talking about terrorist attacks and end of the world; it was difficult to understand. Then when it disappears everyone turns to Kyle and me and Cartman said "Kyle, Suck my balls" and holds up the contract that me and him signed. I then knew that I had to get Stan to the point where he doesn't get queezy or I'm going to be completely embarrassed in front of everyone.

The next day, I saw Stan, Jimmy, and Butters making some sort of fort out of snow next to the bus stop. I approached Stan and said "Stan? Do you mind if we can kiss a little?"

"But I'll vomit on you" Stan said concerned.

"I don't care now. I want to help you with that stomach issue that you have." Stan then jumped down in front of me and we tried kissing several times but each time he ends up vomiting either on me or on the ground. I didn't mind now, but I was concerned about later. "I'm sorry I keep vomiting. It's just I like you too much" Stan said. That was really sweet of him to say that however Butters had to make fun of us for it. I wanted to say something back to him but I hear "Hey dudes" from behind me. It was Kyle acting normal. I stare at him with everyone else completely terrified knowing that I was going to be next.

Jimmy asks him how he likes it and he exclaims "I didn't suck his balls, all right? And and I'm not going to!" That was a huge sigh of relief because Kyle goes first than I go second. This means I still had time to psych Stan up.

Stan, in response to Kyle's comments, said "Dude, why did you ever agree to suck his balls in the first place?"

Kyle said "I didn't think there would actually be a leprechaun! And I still don't! Why would a leprechaun be warning us of a terrorist attack? There's another explanation for all this."

Well that explanation came because some big, gay looking mayor approached us and said "Excuse me. Have you kids seen a leprechaun anywhere lately?" _Are you freaking serious?_

Stan said "What do you know about the Leprechaun"

"Ooooo, then you did see him. That's splendiferous!" The mayor said twirling "I want you to tell me everything he said. Where was he? What was he doing?" Kyle stopped him by saying that leprechauns are imaginary. He then went into some gay speech about imagination. I than said "Who the fuck are you?"

"Still not convinced, eh?" He said "I tell you what, kids. What say we all take a ride on my...Imagination Flying Machine?"

All of a sudden a huge blimp type thing appears out of thin air. _What is this? This gay ass mayor comes along and- What the hell is going on?_

Stan also was surprised by saying "Dude". The Mayor walked to the blimp ladder and said that he had something to show us. Butters then said what was on everyone's mind "Are you going to rape us?" The mayor stopped, looked at him, and hesitantly said "No?" Butters idiotically said "Well alright then," however he still thought that he was going to rape us. I took a knife from my backpack and put it on my waist just in case Butters was right. Stan said "Come on guys" so the five of us went on the blimp and he started flying.

He then starting singing a song that only had the word "Imagination", which was really long and stupid. Kyle then stopped him by saying furiously "Are you going to take us somewhere or not!" He then said "But my boy…we're already here". Stan and I looked to the ground and it was nothing like I've ever seen before. It looked like it came out of a dream, so I decided to pinch myself. "Ow" _Well I'm not dreaming_. "What is this place?" Stan asked. The mayor said that this was Imaginationland.

"It's where all the wonderful and goofy things that humans have made up over the years live together," He added. I noticed several characters from my favorite TV shows like ThunderCats. He landed the balloon and many imaginary characters flocked toward the blimp as he was putting down the ladder.

"Citizens of Imaginationland, we have guests from the world beyond" All of the imaginary characters oh-ed and awed as we went down the ladder. They greeted us with the greatest of respect. "Now good news everyone" he said "These 5 did see the leprechaun!" Everyone cheered.

A talking hammer asked "What did the leprechaun tell you, did he have any news?" Stan and I looked at each other wanting the other to say it but Stan said "Well there was going to be a- there was going to be a-".

Then out of nowhere a Muslim appeared with bombs on his chest, yells out "Allah!" The mayor immediately cried out "Oh Fuck No!" I cowered away from the guy just as he exploded. All of a sudden more explosions started and guns started firing. I look at my knife and I realize that it isn't going to be enough. _I have to get everyone out of here._

I saw Stan, who isn't really into violence, looks like he's in a daze. I ran over to him and yelled out "Stan, we have to get out of here!" he didn't respond "Do you hear me?" Then a building behind us collapses missing us as Jimmy heads toward us. "Stan, we have to get out of here!"

I grabbed his hand and yanked him and he followed me. Kyle bumps into me as a dragon lands next to us. "Quickly, get on my back" the dragon said and so the 5 of us did.

"Fellas wait!" _oops._ I then see that's only four are on his back. I turned behind me and see Butters chasing us "Hold on fellas! Don't leave me fellas! Come back!" Then three terrorists push him to the ground and kick him repeatedly. "Dude" I hear a boy say. We all then yell "Butters!"

Then I woke up shaken and realize that it was all just a dream. I go to my phone and call up Stan to tell him about the dream and just realized that I didn't do my math homework. I honestly don't know why we are learning about pre-algebra this early. We haven't even mastered arithmetic yet.

The phone starts ringing and Stan answers it. "Hey babe."

"Hey Wendy, how's it going?" Stan says.

"Did you finish your math homework? I kind of lost time of track last night"

"No I hardly got any sleep. I had this messed up dream about this Gay mayor guy taking us to Imaginationland where all of these imaginary characters lived."

I was completely speechless. I couldn't even think of anything until I finished his dream for him. "And then it was attacked by terrorists?"

"Yeah! How did you know?"

"Stan, I had the same dream! We jumped on the Dragon's back and Butters got left behind!"

Then I hear Stan's mother over the phone asking if he's seen Butter's. Butter's mother said that he never came home that night. "What did she say?" I yelled out

Butter's father who was also over the phone said "We don't wanna jump to conclusions, but... we're worried that maybe somebody kidnapped Butters, sodomized him over and over again, and then fed his genitals to wild animals." Then Butter's mother starts bawling. _Oh my god! Maybe that wasn't a dream!_

"Wendy?" My mom asked.

"Yeah?"

"There's no school today. Power shortages."

"Okay" I tried to get Stan's attention "What are you doing today since we have no school?"

Stan said "I don't know."

"Do you want to come over to my house and try to kiss again?"

Stan seemed to gotten excited and yelled out "Yes!" Then he tried to compose himself "Ahem. I mean sure, whatever" That was so cute. "Okay, see you later"

I then hung up. _Maybe if I put on a sexy outfit, he might be too aroused to vomit._ I then went to my closet and found a red silk dress. I was thinking if it was sexy enough. So when I put it on, I went downstairs to my Dad, who was going to work, and I asked him "I'm trying to impress Stan. Is this sexy to you?"

He then told me that it was, but I think he's saying that just because he's my father. I went back up stairs and go through my closet again and found my whore outfit. I take one look at it and put it back. Then the doorbell rings. I go downstairs in the dress and its Stan and Kyle. Stan takes one look at me and he vomits.

"Do you want me to change?" I ask him

Kyle butts in and says "We don't have time"

Stan adds "Cartman sued Kyle and now he has to suck his balls and we have to kiss right afterwards"

I was really surprised in the fact that Cartman would go that far just to have this happen. "Can we just get this over with?" Kyle says.

"But we aren't ready!" I said "You just saw that!"

"I'll try my best" Stan said unconfidently. _We're in trouble._ I followed the two of them to Cartman's house until I see a bush and I pull Stan in a bush.

"What are you doing?" Stan asks me. I then kiss him too quickly for him to process what happened then he vomits in my mouth. I pull away and try to wipe my mouth from his vomit. Stan looks down in an apologetic manor. "It's alright. Practice makes perfect."

We get out of the bush and Kyle impatiently waits for us. "Do you want to suck Cartman's balls?" I ask Kyle.

"I just want it over with"

We then head to Catman's house where he's waiting for us dressed as a sultan. _Now I've seen everything._ "Yes, come on in, peasant Kyle," Cartman said to Kyle "and pay homage to this sultan's balls" _Now I've heard everything_. Kyle not looking pleased exclaimed under his breath "goddamnit". Both Stan and I knew that we were next and we both knew that we weren't ready because of a few minutes ago.

Then right before Cartman can whip his balls out, the four of us hear helicopters and trucks that get parked right in front of us. Then a general, a specialist, two soldiers, and two security guards pour out of the helicopter. My feeling went from fear of swallowing a large amount of vomit to fear of something that I did, which I didn't know what I did.

The Specialist said "That's them, sir. Stan Marsh, Wendy Testaburger, and Kyle Broflovski." _Oh fuck!_

The General and the Specialist walked to the three of us. "You three need to come with us on a matter of national security" The General said.

Trying to keep my cool I asked them "Who are you" but the general pushed us in the helicopter with Kyle being the last one. Cartman obviously tried to fight the general over Kyle but the General gets us in.

As the helicopter takes off I was absolutely scared of my mind, and wanted Stan to hold me but knowing how stupid these government officials are, I didn't. Instead I asked the general "What is this all about?" Thinking that I was going nuts, he said to a medic "Knock her out" _What?_ "What?" Stan exclaimed in surprise. I tried to fight but he sedated me so quickly I didn't know what happened. Then I noticed that I was falling asleep and I tried to get to Stan but the last thing I witnessed that day was Stan Exclaiming "Wendy" Over and over and getting softer until I didn't hear him anymore.

**To Be Continued**

**I apologize making this part of the story really similar to the movie and not a lot of original material but there wasn't a lot I can work with. Expect the same for Episode 2 but expect most original material on Episode 3.**


	2. Episode 2

**Trey Parker owns the rights to the three episodes, the movie, the characters, and the Series this Fanfic is based on.**

I woke up inside of a cell a couple of hours after being knocked out.

"Wendy!" I hear Stan however because the drugs were still in my system, I didn't know where he was. "Stan?" I asked in response. Then something touched me, which caused me to jump. More awake now, I noticed that it was Stan. Excitedly, I hugged him. "Where are we?" I asked

"The pentagon." He said "Do you remember when we were in Imaginationland?"

"Kind of" I responded "Why?"

Kyle walked up to us "They aren't telling us. They were just asking how we got in. We said that you knew more about it than we did"

"But I don't!"

"I know." Stan said "We wanted to think about it more or until you woke up."

"Explains why we are in a cell."

All of a sudden two Guards opened up the cell and brought us out to the interrogation room. Stan and Kyle told me what they told them on the way there. Stan held my hand when we sat down. It made me blush a little because he didn't vomit this time.

The General, who was in there with the specialist, pacing back and forth, said "You know what I want to know"

"Look, they already told you everything we know. Some guy just showed up in a big balloon and took us into Imaginationland" I told them.

He then stops pacing and said "But what we want to know is how! We need to find a way into Imaginationland; you've been there! How did you do it?"

Kyle said "We just... went on a balloon ride."

The specialist commented "There must have been some portal or doorway"

Stan said "Dude, we don't remember." That made me sigh. _What about that annoying song?_

The General yelled "Do you realize what's goin' on here? Terrorists have attacked our imagination, and now our imaginations are running wild!" Then he starts wags his finger at us "You'd better start remembering!"

The specialist said "It was the Chinese wasn't it?"

Confused I asked "What?"

"We've suspected that the Chinese government was working on a doorway to the imagination." The Specialist said now waging his finger at us too "Is that where you were?"

"No!" I told them.

I wanted to tell them about the song but the General interrupted me with "That's it, isn't it? Where do the Chinese keep this portal? How does it work?"

Then the Specialist asked "Is it better than ours?"

We were really confused now. "You're what?" Stan asked him

The specialist explained "Our portal to the imagination built as a secret project back in 1962 to fight the Soviets-" which case he was interrupted by the General who said peeved "Shhh! Tom! That's super-secret." Realizing the damage he could have done he apologized to the general, but thinking that I could get more info out of them I asked "Wait. The U.S. Government has a portal to the imagination?"

"Aw, see? Good job, Tom!" The general Said "Why don't you just tell them everything about Project X?"

The Specialist (now named Tom) said "Yes sir." _Holy crap I didn't think that would work_ "We built a portal to the imagination to use against the Russians during the Cold War, but we never got a-"

"THAT WAS SARCASM!" The general shouted at Tom "I was being sarcastic, you fucking idiot!" Tom then apologized again. Wanting to make it more fun I almost egged Tom on but Kyle asked "If you already have a doorway to the Imagination, Why do you need us?" _Kyle, I want to kill you now!_

Then the General agreed to show "Project X" to us. _Whoa_. The General then showed us into a room with a huge Stargate styled portal. "Ever since the Cold War, the U.S. Government has been working on a secret project to build a doorway into the imagination." The General explained to us "It is called 'Project Imagination Doorway.'"

Stan Said the sentence I was about to say. "That's not very imaginative." The General ignored that and went on to explain "According to all the tests and the data, the doorway should work, but... it never has."

A Technician said to the General "But we're close, sir. We're real close." The General said in response "They've been saying that for over forty years." _I can believe it_. The Technician turned his focus on us. "You're the ones, right? The kids who have been in the imagination."

We said that we were and when the Technician said some crap I didn't understand I wanted that to be the time to mention that annoying song. I said "Look, we're sorry, you guys, but the balloon just went up in the air and the dude sang a song and we were suddenly there."

"Song?" The General thinking about what I told him "You didn't say anything about a song before"

"What Song?" The Technician asked.

I smirked in my head at Stan and Kyle. "The Imagination song?" Kyle sheepishly told them

The Technician said "That could be it. The fractal converter has never worked because it was waiting for a multitonal code!" My smile went away. "Quick kids: how does the Imagination Song go?" I think that Stan and Kyle were thinking "We will kill you, you bitch" as we started singing it with just guessing about the notes.

"Sir, uh I'm getting some electrofeedback from the gate." One of the operators said "It it's weak, but it's nanoresponding to something." That's when the lead technician started to get pushy in wanting the rest of the song. However after a couple of attempts of getting it right we wanted to give up until the General bursted out "I'm just about through playing with you kids! We're running out of time! You have to remember that song in its entirety!" And so we did…for a really long time.

After about 2 or 3 hours (I lost count) the lights dim and the portal begins to glow. We turned around and looked at the portal just like all of the other adults. Then all of the technicians and Operators started to cheer until the General stopped them with "All right, that's enough! We've still got a lot of work to do, people! It's time to go in and get our imaginations under control!"

We watched the General prep some Army Soldiers (and for some reason Kurt Russell) until…

"Sir we have a security breach" One of the Tech guys said he went on to say it was in Sector two; that's when a window that was behind us smashed. The Three of us turned around to the window to see that Cartman was the person who went through security. "Hello bitches!" Cartman said as he marched toward us "Thought you two could get out of your responsibilities, huh?" I ended up getting so scared I hid behind Stan.

"Who the hell are you?" The general said running toward us.

Cartman rebuttled by saying "That kid you have made a bet that if I could prove that I saw a leprechaun, he would suck my balls!"

Cartman showed the general his contract that me and Kyle agreed to. But the only thing that he could pay attention was Kyle's side of the bargain to which Kyle seemingly naturally said "I DIDN'T THINK THERE WAS GOING TO BE A GOD-DAMNED LEPRECHAUN!"

"All right, you two can go use the conference room." The General surprisingly said "Go on, we have work to do here."

Kyle looked stunned. "Wha? Well wait, ahah I wanna see what happens here!"

The general said "You signed an agreement kid; we don't have time for this."

He looked to both of us for help but we told him that he did make a deal. One of the guards dragged both of them out. Cartman was the last to exit and he glared at me that gave me a cold chill. It was to tell me that I was next. I wanted to say something to Stan that would calm his anxiety about this because I think that he would have the same problem only on an extreme level but I couldn't think of something that would help so I just blurted out "I don't want to swallow your vomit!" _Oh shit. Did I just say that?_ "I know. I don't want to vomit in your mouth anymore" He said "It was bad enough on our first Valentines Day. However Cartman will buy too much time for me to get my head in it." I nodded after Stan said that.

We turned to the portal and the troops are entering the portal. After some com tests that confirmed that they are in Imaginationland. "What do you see in there?" The General asked Russell.

"There's lots of... big mushrooms, colorful grass, some castles in the distance, eh... Wait. Something's coming for us! It's coming out of the bushes and- It's a-!" I was embracing for the worst _Is it ManBearPig? Maybe Mumm-Ra? It can't be- _"...Oh, Aw, it's just a cute little squirrel." I was about to faint from the suspense "Hey, it talks, haha. The little squirrel talks." Everyone except for the General, Me, and Stan Awed. "Wait a minute, eh. The squirrel has friends. Oh why, why it's a whole bunch of woodland critters."

I Thought of something "Wait, woodland critters..." _Didn't Cartman have Christmas critters in his Christmas story?_ Kurt Russell said that they were Christmas Critters. _They had Stan kill a mountain lion, and then they killed a rabbit to have a BLOOD ORGY!_ "GET THEM OUT OF THERE!" I yelled at the General.

"What?" The General asked me.

I yelled "Tell them to get away now!"

"What's the matter?" He asked me.

Kurt Russell not hearing anything I said, said "Oh the... cute little bear's eyes are starting to glow red now..." "That's the matter" I said. Kurt Russell said "Uh hello there, little animals, do you happen to know how to huh? OW! AAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Kurt Russell, what's going on?" The general asked

Kurt Russell unsurprisingly yelled "They're raping mee! They're raping meee!"

I grabbed the comlink and yelled in it "Get out of there, Kurt Russell!"

"They're raping all of us!" Kurt Russell yelled "Whoaho! Oh it hurts! They're raping us and it huuurts! Waaagh!" Then Static was projected. The General grabbed the comlink. "Don't even try. He's a goner" I told him. "They possibly killed him and used his blood for lubricant for an orgy between them."

Before the General could ask me where I got my information from, an alarm starts blaring. "What's that?" I asked.

"Get those two boys in here!" The General told a guard. In which case he did before he got Kyle to suck his balls because I heard "No! God-damnit no!" and when Kyle and Cartman entered the room Cartman both looked pissed and he was dressed as a king. "Talk to me! What's going on?"

"Something is... coming through the gate from the other side" The Lead technician said. Then ManBearPig went through the portal. I quickly hid because since this is Al Gore's ManBearPig it will rip apart everyone in this room. I saw Stan do the same thing but in a different spot. Then people started to get torn apart while trying to find out what the hell it was. "Reverse the doorway! Send it back through!" The General yelled. Then MBP scooped up Kyle. Stan went out of his corner and was horrified. Honestly I didn't blame him. Then Stan got sucked into the portal.

"STAN!" I yelled as I got out of my corner and dived head first in the portal which felt I was in hyperspace in Star Wars. The reason why I dived head first was because if I was right, I could catch up to Stan. I eventually caught up to Stan, grabbed him, and told him to hang on. Then my knife fell out of my pocket and headed the other way as Me and Stan fell from the sky and landed onto ground. Both of us coughing, we stood up and noticed that, if I may use the Wizard of Oz reference, not in Kansas anymore.

**I apologize making this part of the story really similar to the movie and not a lot of original material but there wasn't a lot I can work with. Despite this, expect most original material on Episode 3 because it focuses on Wendy and Stan in Imaginationland which was not really involved in the original movie. Also expect something that no one thought would ever think would happen.**


	3. Episode 3

**Trey Parker owns the rights to the three episodes, the movie, the characters, the Series this Fanfic is based on, or Bleach. Yes this has an unintentional crossover with the anime Bleach. Watch it sometime.**

"Where are we, Stan?" I asked my boyfriend

"I don't know." He replied. He then said hello a couple of times to see if anyone can hear him "I don't think that would be any use around here" I told him. "But I think that the more important issue right now is where is-" I was interrupted with a wormhole, similar to the one we went through, opened up shooting out ManBearPig. "Oh shit!" We both said simultaneously.

After gaining his senses, ManBearPig started chasing us, and so we ran until we noticed that the vibrations from his footsteps stopped. I looked behind us and ManBearPig split in half. When I noticed this, I vomited like Stan does whenever I try to kiss him.

Behind ManBearPig's corpse was a teenager, who looked like he was 15, with orange spiky hair and in a black ninja style outfit with a big ass sword. He looked at us and he looked Asian. Right now, all I was thinking about was what would happen if Cartman was here.

The orange haired kid walked towards us and my thinking went from a dead Cartman to a dead Wendy or even worse, a dead Stan.

"You two shouldn't be here." The kid said "What were you thinking looking for a monster like that?"

Stan exclaimed "It wasn't our fault! He went through 'Project Imagination Doorway'…" He was interrupted by the kid putting his sword up on his neck. I could feel a chill down my spine from Stan looking like he's going through his 9 years of life. I almost screamed but was scared that a scream might get his head cut off.

"Don't make me kill you." The kid said with me even more scared out of my fucking mind from his comment. "I don't know who you two are or what you are doing here or even if you are even from Imaginationland, and frankly, I don't care." _Oh! We got dropped somewhere in Imaginationland! This IS like that movie, Stargate!_ "All I know is that if you don't get out of here now, you will wind up dead."

"Why?" I asked the kid.

The kid moved the sword away from my boyfriend and with a sigh of relief; I had to restrain myself from running over to him.

"I was told not to tell anyone who doesn't have a set place in Imaginationland" The kid answered. "All I am allowed to tell you is go back the way you came"

"But we can't." Stan told the kid "The wormhole that we went through is one way and we were sucked into it."

"Actually HE got sucked into it and I went after him" I corrected him.

"All you have to do is try to get attention for a person who you want to contact in the real world and he will answer" The kid said. When he said this he walked away until he was out of sight.

I ran over to Stan and hugged him as tightly as possible knocking him over. "I'm happy to see you too" Stan told me. I realized that I could get vomited on, so I broke the hug. "I'm sorry. For a second I thought he was going to kill you" He took my hand and said "You know what? Me too." He smiled which made me smile.

My thought process moved from to the kid. "Who was he?"

"He's a main character in an anime that I am a really big fan of" Stan replied but knowing that he's a secret fan of Anime, really doesn't help. "Which one?" I asked.

"I'm not sure." He replied "Wait. Why are we talking about animes when we should be figuring out how to get out of here!"

Realizing the situation, I agreed. He tried yelling out again directed at Kyle this time. "Anything?"

"I thought I heard Kyle's voice once but nothing else." He replied. Thinking that it was like a cell phone, I told Stan that I was going to wonder around regardless of what that anime kid just told us and he told me that he was going to come with me. Knowing that I was safe with him around, I smiled at him. So for a couple of hours we wandered around yelling Kyle's name until I saw this area that had Strawberry Shortcake tied to a tree, dead, with what seemed to be pee in her eye.

"Stan, Look!" I told him

Stan took one glance at her and vomited in front of him. _I knew it._ I then patted his back and told him "Get it out of your system" …_so we can make out later._

"What did you say?" Stan asked me and I realized that I said that out loud. "Did I just say that out loud?" Stan knowing what I said just laughed apparently wanted it out of his system just as badly as I did.

So we went back to shouting out Kyle's name and all of a sudden Stan said "Kyle? Where are you? I, I don't see you."

"Did you get something?" I asked him but he didn't hear me and just started talking to Kyle. To be honest, I don't blame him. Stan told me that Kyle would keep him informed from time to time about what's happening.

I went on a note and said "I really hope we will get out of here." However Stan just up and said "That's not what I'm worried about."

That got me confused. So I stopped and looked at him "What do you mean?"

"When you agreed to Cartman's deal, I was excited in a way." He told me "It possibly means that I could kiss you without vomiting."

"But your stomach always gets the best of you."

"I always have hated that. I don't want it to happen ever again."

I couldn't understand his motive "Why? That's how I know that you care about me."

"Kenny and Craig have been making fun of me ever since the List incident because even after everything that has happened, when you tried to kiss me, I vomited instantly."

_OH! So it's peer pressure! Those fucking assholes!_ Not wanting to actually say that I just told him "I don't mind"

"I do." He said looking down "I feel we aren't a real couple without kissing."

Seeing this as an opportunity, I asked him "Then why don't we try?"

His head jerked up looking at me shocked "What?"

"Do you want to kiss me or not?" I asked him

"Of course I do."

When he said that, I walked up to him and put my arms around his neck. Little by little, our lips got closer to each other and when they almost touched...he pulls away and vomits next to us.

Trying to comfort him I told him "That's a record. You're getting better."

Then a horn gets blown from somewhere. Both of us look to my right and Stan asked "What was that?"

We look ahead of us and there is two armies and they are charging at each other. I pull out my knife but someone shoots it and it disintegrates into ash. Scared out of my mind again I told Stan "I'll hide behind a tree"

Stan Quickly replied "I'll do that with you" So we hide behind the nearest tree and because we wanted to be hidden by the tree, we got close to the point where our bodies were touching.

_Wait a second! Anxiety! If he is too freaked out about something that is happening, it might trump the anxiety made from me kissing him!_ With this epiphany, I grabbed his face and kissed him and he didn't vomit!

Without breaking the kiss Stan asked me "Wendy, what are you doing?" apparently in shock. In the same way I told him "Shut up you fucking idiot and kiss me".

And he did. When he did kiss me back, I felt I was in heaven. So much I felt like I was weightless and me holding on to Stan is the only thing keeping me down. Stan moved his hands to my waist and pulled me in closer which was even more amazing. I broke the kiss for some air, but missing the feeling almost instantly, I immediately kissed him again and again he didn't vomit! _I did it! I found a way to control his anxiety!_ At the same time, I felt guilty about everything that has happened. From leaving Stan for a relationship that plunged him into Goth, to getting angry at him when a cute girl would talk to him.

Then the tree that we were behind suddenly exploded. That got Stan to pull away and run away. I realized what is happening and I did the same but in a different direction. "Kyle? What's happening?" Stan asked Kyle and all of a sudden his eyes pop open and he looked scared "What? You can't let them do that!" Pause "Dude you have to stall them!"

Then some flying thing heads for him "Uh- ...uh oh, Wendy, what is that?" Before I could give him an answer which would have been a flat out "I have no clue," It grabs him and starts to fly off. Still feeling guilty about what happened I ran over to him and the creature and I grabbed onto Stan's leg "What are you doing?"

I wanted to explain to him my feelings and it came out as "I never want to leave you ever again. It was a mistake and I'm horribly sorry. Whatever happens to us, I want us to experience it together."

Stan smiled at me and so I climbed up his leg and held Stan until the creature flies to a place that looks a lot like Rivendell. When we landed the creature said "Aslan, we've captured two spies! They were sneaking around the Gumdrop Forest!" Knowing that I had to let go of him, I did. But a surprise for me was that Butters was with Aslan, Gandalf, and Luke Skywalker and he said "Stan! Wendy! Hey look, I imagined Stan here!"

Stan explained correctly this time "No, no! I got sucked through Project Imagination Doorway at the Pentagon and my girl went after me." When he said that, it kind of made me blush.

Aslan asked the people around him "Project Imagination Doorway?" and no one else had a clue either. But Gandalf puts their minds back in place with "Nevermind! The battle is almost won! We can deal with them later."

Stan Stands next to butters and said "No, no, you don't understand. There's a nuke. The government is about to level this entire place" That made my eyes open really wide! And apparently the reason why was a dumbass reason. Aslan then told us "We can get Imaginationland under control; the Chosen One just needs more time!"

_What?_ Butters knew that we were confused so he said "Yeah, it turns out I'm the Key." _Oh my fucking god!_

So for a couple of hours, I watched the fight, really nervous about the nuke, while Stan and thousands of other people talked to Kyle though something that I couldn't understand. After about 30 minutes Butters' army sent the evil guys fleeing. However when the guys fled, People started to rain from the sky. Taking a closer look it was everyone in the pentagon which was accompanied by Al Gore.

Knowing that a nuke was coming and learning from watching butters, I figured that you can imagine teleporting so I ran over to Stan and held him close.

Stan was confused and I could tell but I told him "Trust me. I'm going to repay my debt for hurting you" I tried to imagine us in a place that we'd be safe from the nuke and somehow we went through the floor and into what looked like a bunker.

"Where are we?" Stan asked me. I couldn't reply. _I just hope we are safe_. Then we hear some whistling, which cowering for Stan made the both of us realize it was the nuke. We held each other close in our arms waiting to be nuked but what happened was when it exploded, we didn't go with it. The walls started to melt when the radiation hit us, and when it was completely melted everything was gone. All of the imaginary characters, the scenery, even our friends. The only one who was left was Butters who somehow kept the bubble he was in, intact, which shielded him.

He then started concentrating and it recreated Imaginationland before the attack. Everyone who was destroyed by nuke and everyone who was killed by the terrorists were revived too. Behind us Jesus yelled "He did it!" I blurred almost everything out mainly because I wanted to show Cartman that I can kiss Stan without him vomiting.

"You know, I really have learned a lot, you guys." Cartman finally says "What Kyle said about imaginary things being real and, Butters using his imagination? It makes me think that... well maybe we all have the power to make things a reality."

I told him "Don't remind me". I wanted to do something rather than just kiss Stan. What I did is I fake imagined to fool others and kissed Stan. Like the other two times, he did not vomit. This was my opportunity to make out with him. So we tongue kissed each other for a couple of minutes, loving every moment of it. I tried to block everything out because I didn't want to be distracted by the obvious "Holy shit" reaction that would be given. When we parted, I immediately noticed everyone was shocked. Kyle even said "dude".

Cartman yelled "Stan! You were supposed to vomit in her mouth!" He was obviously displeased. "I'm over that now." Stan replied happily. I told him "The deal was to kiss Stan for one minute and that was obviously more than a minute."

Cartman expectedly tried to change the deal by saying "The deal was to kiss him so he can vomit in your mouth"

"Kyle," I asked him "Can I see the contract?" in which case, he gave it to me. I skimmed over it and there is no mention of Stan vomiting in my mouth. _I thought so._ "There isn't any mentioning about him vomiting. Just kissing"

"That's a load of crap!"

"I did what it says. You can't change it"

"Fine." He started concentrating and another Cartman in what seems to be a king's outfit suddenly appeared. "Why look, it's me. And..." He Concentrates again, and another Kyle appears "And there's Kyle. And, what's Kyle about to do?" The other Kyle started to take the pants off of King Cartman and started to suck his balls. _Oh My God! This is really disgusting_! I clutched onto Stan and told him "I want to go back home!"

The next thing I know, I woke up in my bed. First thing out of my mouth was "FUCK! It was just a dream!" But at the same time I was happy that it was just a dream because if I had to picture Kyle sucking on Cartman's balls again, I was going to go crazy. When I was trying to make some sense out of my dream, there was a knock on my door.

"Who is it?"

My Dad said "Your boyfriend is here"

I sprung just hearing that. "Come in". He came in and closed the door behind him. "Wendy, can you tell me what happened in your dream?"

"A lot happened actually. But the short of it is Butters saved Imaginationland and I found out a way to calm your nerves down to kiss you."

He pauses for a second, ran over to me and kisses me. _What is this? Stan's kissing me just like in the dream? I can't believe this! Wait, was it a dream? It can't be! Unless this is a dream._ Now thinking that it could be real, I kissed him back and we made out for a while. When we parted, I was still contemplating if it was a dream until Stan slapped me across the face.

"HEY, WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?" I yelled at him angrily.

"Notice that you didn't wake up?"

I thought about it for a second. _He's right! I'm not dreaming, which means…_ "Wendy, that wasn't a dream." He finally said. "Apparently we get teleported back this way."

Not paying attention to how we got back, I just wanted to kiss Stan again but before I could he told me "I came over here to tell you that you missed the bus."

"What?" I looked at my alarm clock and I slept through the alarm and it's now 8:32. "Oh damn!"

"My mom said she'll give you a lift if you need it"

"Thank you Stan." He was about to walk out until I stopped him with "Oh, uh, Stan?"

Stan stopped and looked at me "Yes?"

"I meant what I said back in Imaginationland. I think that that anime character helped made me realize it."

Stan interrupted me by saying "By the way, it was Itchigo from Bleach"

"Not the point" I told him trying to get back on topic "The point is I am really sorry that I did that to you. I now realize it was cold and mean and you had every right to be angry at me. I can understand why you would never want to speak to me again. Can you ever forgive me?"

Stan smiled and said "Of Course I do; just as long as you don't do it again."

I giggled "I won't. I won't break up with you for someone else."

"Now let's go to School and brag to everyone" Stan said as he gave me a peck

That entire day we spent around kissing in the hallways and bragging to that bitch, Bebe, and all of Stan's friends. They joked back saying that Stan was going to be infected with coodies but that's because they are being babies. When I got home that night, I just lay on my bed and remembered what happened over those last couple of days from the signing of the contract to the nuke being dropped. Before I went to sleep, I heard a knock on my window and it was Stan.

I opened the window for him "I snuck out of the house." Stan told me "I think our parents will lecture us if they found out that we are kissing" That made me smile and I let him in my room. We didn't talk after that since we made out all night. _I'm glad this happened to me._

**This was a concept that I have thought about for a while but I never had gotten around to it and when I was writing it I decided to make it a Stendy fanfic. I apologize for updating the last part so late. I just hadn't had time to. I really hope you enjoy it.**


End file.
